Through the Mists
by Yithril
Summary: The story of Rydia (from FF IV) during her stay in the land of the summoned monsters. Rydia learns what it means to be a caller, and finds her new mission life. R&R please.
1. The fated voyage

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy and all the characters within the game are property of Square soft and not me, obviously. I noticed there weren't any Final Fantasy 4 fics and I just had to write one using my favorite character, Rydia! I try to stay close to the canon of the game, but I add in my own characters and plot for originality and flavor.  
  
Please review this story after reading. I really value the viewpoints of my readers, be it positive or negative. I'm not the only one reading the stories I write, so it assists me greatly when readers can share their thoughts freely with me. It helps me improve as a writer and helps you by providing you with higher quality fan fiction to read.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The foamy sea churned wildly in the harsh wind, rocking the boat up and down as it sailed on its course towards the kingdom of Baron. Rydia leaned over the side of the boat, watching the fish swim past, underneath the sparkling blue water. Rydia was a young girl of no more than seven years of age. Her face was rounded, her stature small, and her facial features still very immature and childish. Her hair was a bright green, and held together with a white daisy clip. She wore a dark green and white striped shirt and a pair of loosely fitting, slightly tattered, dark blue pants. No one could tell from her meek appearance that Rydia was a sorcery genius, capable of casting both white and black magic spells.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Rydia with a look of pure boredom on her face.  
  
"Calm down Rydia, it will be awhile before we reach Baron," said Cecil in his usual authoritative tone. Cecil was at the helm of the ship with Yang. Cecil always looked rather scary to Rydia, clad in his midnight black Dark Knight armor. The armor looked smooth and polished, its reflective black surface drawing the onlooker into the mysteries of its depth. Cecil still had his helmet on, hiding his face beneath a horned mask. Yang turned the wheel of the ship, keeping it on course. Yang was a karate master of the kingdom of Fabul. He was an extremely well built man in his late twenties, with a queue of black hair neatly braided down to his neck. He seldom wore shirts, and only wore the dark red sackcloth pants of a monk.  
  
Cecil paced back and forth nervously, looking up towards the sky occasionally. Rydia knew Cecil was worried about their trip to Baron. Would they be able to sneak into the castle? Would they be able to stop Golbez before he collects all of the crystals for his own unknown yet nefarious purposes? On top of all their troubles, Rosa, Cecil's girlfriend, had been kidnapped by Golbez. Rydia really liked Rosa the most out of all her traveling companions. Rosa was sweet, kind, and above all, understood Rydia.  
  
"Here Rydia, why don't I play you a song to cheer you up?" asked the soft spoken prince Edward. Edward had long tressettes of golden blonde hair, curling downwards in spirals and resting on his shoulders. He wore a reddish-brown crushed velvet shirt and matching trousers. Edward was not wearing his usual beret, but instead let his hair free. Strumming at his golden lyre and leaning up against the ship, Edward hummed a few notes.  
  
"Please do play something for us," said Rydia. Rydia knew that Edward was still very depressed about the death of his true love, Anna. Cecil too, was quite upset, although he didn't show it. Rosa was taken by Golbez during the siege of Fabul, and Cecil was powerless to stop it from happening. Rydia knew of their pain and sorrow since she too had lost her loved one, her mother. It was experiences like these that had matured Rydia's mind far beyond her body. Edward began to strum the golden threads of his lyre, singing a delicate, yet sad, melody. The notes wafted in the air, seemingly in tune with the sounds of the waves rising and falling in the ocean.  
  
"For I searched in the forest, through the darkness. For I searched across the desert past the parched sands. For I knew I would never escape this sadness. My treasure is lost, and I go to distant lands."  
  
A seagull flew past, catching Rydia's attention. Something in Edwards' song plucked the heartstrings of the little girl the way no other song ever had. Rydia knew that she was far from home and would be heading straight into the mouth of danger. Although, it really wasn't like there was a home to go back to. Her village had been burned down unwittingly by Cecil. Rydia knew deep in her heart that Cecil was not to blame; that he didn't know the package he brought to her village was filled with Bombos. But, the fact that her family was gone could never be reversed. The images of the hellish flames consuming her childhood home haunted Rydia during both her sleeping and waking hours. In an instant, everything she held dear was reduced to ash, and blown away by the uncaring winds of fate. Rydia looked up at the sky and noticed that storm clouds were brewing.  
  
"That's rather strange, Cecil, it was sunny and clear just a few minutes ago," said Yang, gazing up at the now blackening sky. The clouds overhead were billowing masses of black and gray, crackling with electricity.  
  
"I don't like the looks of things," said Cecil.  
  
Edward had sunk too far into the depths of depression to even notice what was going on around him. Cecil and Yang barked orders at the crew to brace the ship should a storm hit them. Rydia was feeling very scared and panicky. The storm simply got worse, as lightning streaked across the sky, sending shockwaves of sound ringing through the air. The waves around the ship got increasingly violent, rocking the ship up and down helplessly. Rydia found it hard to maintain her footing, and found a piece of rope to hang onto so that she wouldn't fly overboard. Yang tried manning the wheel of the ship, using all of his upper body strength to guide the ship through the maelstrom of lightning and wind.  
  
One of the crew men sitting at the crows nest called out as loud as he could, staring out of his telescope in pure astonishment.  
  
"I...I don't believe it! It's the Sea King! It's...Leviathan!"  
  
All of the crew men gasped and rushed to the front of the ship. Before their very eyes they saw the King of Monsters, the sea serpent Leviathan, rise from the ocean. Leviathan was a gigantic white serpent, the width of his body being almost the size of the ship. As Leviathan emerged from the murky depths of the ocean, the foamy water slid off his large scales, causing each scale to glisten. Tendrils of blood red spikes jutted out from the monsters skin, each individual spike as long as a knight's lance. Leviathan released a deafening roar into the air, striking pure fear into the hearts of Rydia and the others. A tidal wave soon ensued, engulfing the ship and washing away several hapless crew members into the unforgiving ocean depths. Rydia gripped her length of rope tightly, determined not be washed way by the ferocity of the storm. Edward was nearby, holding onto a post on the side of the ship. His lyre had already been knocked away.  
  
"Hang on everyone, try to brace yourselves!" yelled out Cecil who was standing next to Yang, helping him steer the ship.  
  
A bolt of lightning hit the back of ship, sending fragments of wood and metal flying in all directions. Several crew members were flung into ocean, some injured directly by the ferocity of the lightning blast. Rydia began to cry. She did not want another crisis. She did not need another disaster to befall her, where her loved ones would leave her again. Strangely, Rydia heard a quiet voice whisper to her. Confused, as there was no one near her, Rydia looked around in a panic.  
  
"Rydia my sweet, I've come for you," said the murmuring voice, echoing throughout Rydia's mind.  
  
Another massive tidal wave rocked the ship. Rydia lost her grip on her piece of rope and began to slide across the deck. The ship was slowly sinking into the ocean, as it was now broken into several large pieces.  
  
"Rydia!!!" screamed Edward reaching out with his hand to catch the young girl. Rydia reached out for Edward, but her arm length was too short. Their hands came within inches of each other, but Rydia had been sliding away too fast for Edward to catch her. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Rydia fell over the side of the ship into the black waves of the churning sea. Yang immediately let go of the ship's steering wheel and ran over to the side of the ship, diving in straight after Rydia.  
  
"No! Yang! Don't do it!" yelled out Cecil, but it was too late. Yang had already gone over the edge. Another tidal wave rocked the boat, this one swallowing poor Edward in its wake. Cecil watched helplessly as Edward fell into the ocean, swallowed forever under the unforgiving waves. The sky roared with thunder, as the merciless Leviathan receded back into the ocean.  
  
Rydia was underwater, her vision filled with a frantic array of debris from the ship and drowned crew members. Panicking, Rydia tried to swim upwards to get some air, but found that something was pulling her down into the ocean. She struggled with all her might to try and swim upwards, but her small body could not put up much of a fight. Rydia felt light headed due to the lack of oxygen. The same voice that had spoken to her before spoke up again.  
  
"I've come for you my sweet Rydia, don't be afraid..." said the voice.  
  
Rydia's vision began to fade as she slowly blacked out. Her thoughts became errant as she was pulled down into the depths of the dark ocean.  
  
Yang...Cecil...Edward...Rosa  
  
I don't want to see any more of my friends hurt.  
  
I don't want to see any more of my loved one's to leave me.  
  
I want to be a normal girl again...  
  
Where are you mommy?  
  
Why couldn't I have gone with you?  
  
I don't want to be this lonely anymore...  
  
Just as Rydia's vision was about to leave her, she stared down into the depths of the ocean. A massive maw was rising towards her. It was the sea serpent Leviathan, preparing to swallow her up. Unable to move, however, Rydia was swept up into the mouth of Leviathan. Rydia soon blacked out.  
  
----------  
  
Rydia's eyes fluttered open, her vision still blurred and her head spinning. Rydia immediately coughed up sea water, her lungs heaving for air.  
  
"Are you alright my dear?"  
  
Rydia could not recognize this voice, this soft and gentle female voice. Raising her head up, Rydia caught sight of a strange looking woman with three faces. She was wearing an elegant, sparkling white dress and a strange necklace with a sun on it. Rydia was terribly frightened, not knowing where she was. Looking around, Rydia noticed that she was in a very spherical room. The walls seemed to be made of luminescent rocks that pulsated different colors. Rydia noticed several strange looking creatures wearing dark colored robes standing around her.  
  
"Do not be frightened my dear, I am Asura, Queen of the Monsters," said Asura, her voice soft and tranquil.  
  
"Where am I then?" asked Rydia, her voice quivering.  
  
"You are in the land of summoned Monsters. The King Leviathan has brought you to us," said the Queen. 


	2. A strange new world

Rydia's body quivered with fear and shock, her clothes still soaked from the ferocious storm that had swallowed her. Sniffling, she looked up at the Queen of Monsters, her eyes filled with sadness. The motherly Asura leaned in towards the girl, her faces spinning around until it stopped on a warm, motherly visage.  
  
"Please don't be afraid my child," said Asura, her voice as sweet as honey. Rydia felt oddly reassured, the fear and terror that gripped her slipping away silently into space. Standing up, Rydia took the hand of Asura and followed her through a set of large golden doors. Apparently the room she was in earlier had been the antechamber to the throne room. Rydia marveled at the sheer size of the throne room. The ceiling was stratospherically high; the support arches of gray stone shooting off into the great unknown. There were two thrones of pure silver on the far end of the room at the end of a rich red velvet carpet flowing like water across the center of the room. Strange runic sigils flashed into existence along the strangely colored stone walls, only to immediately fizzle into nothingness seconds later. Strange robed creatures stood at the entrance and next to the throne. Rydia clung to Asura, clutching her white flowing robes out of fear of the robed beings staring eerily down at the young girl. Asura laid a consoling hand on Rydia's shoulder, lessening the tension and fear in the young girl.  
  
As Asura and Rydia were midway down the vast hall of the throne, Rydia could make out a very ancient looking man with a long white beard sitting on the throne. A strange aura of power, like the rise and fall of the ocean waves, seemed to emanate from his form. Rydia squinted her eyes, her body quivering in the presence of such strong power. Asura crouched down to Rydia's height, resting her creamy white hands on the small girl's shoulders.  
  
"This must all be so confusing, young Rydia of Mist. I am the King of Monsters, Leviathan. We have brought you to the land of the summoned monsters," said the old man, his stately voice echoing throughout the hall.  
  
The young girl's immature eyes grew wide. Rydia could not contain her astonishment. Her mother had always told her about the land of Summoned Monsters, but it was just a fairy tale to put children to bed. Rydia had no clue the fabled land where all monsters originated was a real place.  
  
"Wow, so everyone here is a monster?" asked Rydia, her high voice quavering slightly.  
  
"Yes Rydia, all who dwell here are of the monster race. The summoners and monsters share a special bond that has lasted for centuries, and that bond has brought you here to us," said Asura, her voice rippling as if the air was water.  
  
"What about Cecil? Yang? Edward? Are they alright?!" pleaded Rydia, grabbing onto Asura's robes and flailing them about. Rydia felt as if her heart had just sunk into an endless void in her chest, never to be recovered. Tears of sorrow and pain welled up within the young girl's eyes. Unable to control herself, Rydia sobbed. Asura rubbed Rydia's back with her hand, trying to comfort her.  
  
"They have come to no harm my sweet. Cecil and the others have their own personal trials they must conquer. The Queen and I have full confidence in their ability. What we need for you to do Rydia is to be strong," said Leviathan, sitting up from his throne. Rydia curiously watched him take a few steps forward, and with a grand wave of his hands, form a fairly large sphere of pure light. Rydia stared in wonderment at the sphere, drawn into the mysterious depths of its interior.  
  
"I know you are still young Rydia. If circumstances were not binding, I would have liked to have let you live your youth. Far be it from me to steal the precious flower of innocence from any child. However, the times are becoming dire. Recently, the Queen and I have been disturbed by the appearance of this man..." said Leviathan in a low tone of voice. He waved his bony, ancient hand over the orb of light, causing it to ripple. Moments later, an image Rydia knew all too well had materialized. Her eyes grew wide, as she let out a cry of terror. The mastermind behind the destruction of Rydia's village and all of the misfortune that had plagued the young girl since appeared within the orb of light. Golbez, clad in a dark purple mantle and breastplate, with a sinister black cape flowing down to his feet, struck unbridled fear within Rydia. Covering her face away from the sight, Rydia hid herself within the folds of Asura's robe, sobbing to herself uncontrollably. Frightening images of her village being consumed by heartless flames flared up within Rydia's mind, torturing the young girl.  
  
"That monster is to blame for everything..." exclaimed Rydia, her small body trembling.  
  
Asura gave Rydia a look of pure empathy, as she tried to console her. Leviathan gazed into the orb with a look of wisdom etched into his ancient face.  
  
"He has stolen the crystals of water, fire, and wind, and aims for the crystal of earth even as we speak. Before long he will spread his dark influence down into the underworld. His malevolent ambitions know no remorse or conscience. This is why the world needs you Rydia," said Leviathan, his voice rolling like the waves of the sea.  
  
"The world needs me?" timidly asked Rydia. Asura wiped the tears from her eyes and held the young girl in her arms.  
  
"Sadly there are no other humans with your talents, Rydia. It is a tragedy that the denizens of the village of Mist are no longer with us," remarked Asura, stroking her hand through Rydia's bright green hair.  
  
"We have decided that you should finish your summoning training here within the land of monsters. This is a rare and special gift, Rydia of Mist. We have not had a human pupil study here in centuries, but we felt that it is only right for the last of the summoners to train here. You will receive the very best in instruction, and when we feel you are ready, you may rejoin your comrades in arms," said the stately Leviathan.  
  
"How long will that take? I miss Cecil and the others already," said Rydia, gazing longingly into Asura's eyes.  
  
"Well, time passes faster within the land of the monsters than it does in your world. It may seem like several years to you, but to your friends the passage of time may only be a few weeks or a few months," said Asura.  
  
"You must be strong Rydia of Mist. I understand you are only seven and that you have been through many hardships and ordeals. However you must seek courage, and use it to focus all of your energy into your studies. We monsters will teach you as much as we can to prepare you for the true trials that lay ahead," said Leviathan. The old man was rather hard to read, as his face was practically set in stone, but Rydia could somehow feel a sense of sympathy exuding from Leviathan.  
  
"We have someone here who is very excited to see you Rydia," said Asura, slowly turning the young girl around to face the entryway into the throne room. Drying her eyes, Rydia saw none other than her chocobo, the first monster she learned to summon. The chocobo was a strange animal, resembling a creature as large as a pony but with the features and body of a chicken. The beast's feathers were large and bright canary yellow. The chocobo's eyes were orb like and black, revealing its intrinsic playful nature. Rydia excitedly ran towards her chocobo, extending out her arms. With a genuinely euphoric expression on her face, Rydia hugged her chocobo with all her might. The bird bent its head down, resting it's head on her shoulder. Rydia was overjoyed at having a friend within strange new lands.  
  
"Jinn will show you to your quarters Rydia. You will be living in the palace with us for the time being. You are probably tired and will need your rest," said Asura, nodding towards a strange red robed creature standing near the entryway. Rydia looked up at the approaching robed figure, who pulled back his robe and revealed two large antennae-like protrusions from his head. Rydia gasped, taken aback by Jinn's strange appearance. Holding the reigns of her chocobo, she followed Jinn out of the throne room, only looking back once at the Queen and King of Monsters who had brought her here. The palace was rather quiet and dark, lit only by dark blue torchlight which shone eerily against the walls. The sound of her footsteps hitting the floor echoed throughout the unimaginable depths of the many hallways of the palace. Rydia walked alongside her chocobo, her eyes filled with trepidation. Her small body quivered uncontrollably, unable to hide the obvious anxiety Rydia had felt. Stopping at a wooden door in the middle of a long hallway, Jinn procured a key from his robe and unlocked the door for Rydia.  
  
"You will most likely want to rest first, Rydia of Mist. We will summon you for dinner later," said Jinn, his face crackling like fire.  
  
Rydia simply nodded politely, walking into the door and examining her quarters. Rydia's room was fairly large with an expansive bed situated within the center of the room. There was a medium sized circular wooden table next to the bed, and a dresser filled with various articles of clothing. Thankfully, the young girl had a large window overlooking the city of monsters. Rydia released the reigns of her chocobo, and walked around her room for a bit.  
  
"I'll be back later Rydia, you try and get some rest," whispered a voice in the back of Rydia's mind. Startled, she turned around, unable to determine the source of the voice. Cocking its head to the side, the chocobo gave Rydia a strange, yet playful look.  
  
"Did...you just say something?" asked Rydia, inching closer to the chocobo.  
  
"I could always talk Rydia, I guess now you can finally hear me. Coming to the land of summoned monsters must have made you more attuned to your powers as a summoner," said the chocobo, its high pitched voice ringing through Rydia's mind.  
  
Rydia stood speechless as the chocobo excused itself from the room, closing the door using its beak.  
  
"I can't believe it could talk all this time. I felt as if some sleeping ability of mine awoken within me..." thought Rydia, resting a finger to her chin. The young child was exhausted and got into a sky blue nightgown set out for her. Rydia laid her damp clothes down in the corner of the room and sat at the edge of her bed, relaxing atop the silky blue sheets of her bed. Looking out of her window, she gazed out at the twinkling expanse of the city of monsters. Instead of a sky, there was a thick layer of rock, with veins of a strange luminescent green substance that pulsated every few seconds. The buildings were dark and made out of rock, lit by brilliant fires and torches. Strange, dark figures moved to and fro down the street.  
  
Rydia felt homesick, missing the emerald green blades of grass of the hills surrounding her small village. Closing her eyes, comforting images of home crept into her mind's eye view. About this time of year the daisies and lilies would bloom in the garden in front of Rydia's home. Her mother would grow them in a flower bed in their front yard, and once the flowers were in full bloom, would place them in vases all around the house. Rydia was picking flowers by the pond near her home, planning to give them to her mother. When she returned home...  
  
_**Mother I brought some lilac's from the pond, don't they look specta--**  
_  
Silence.  
  
_**Mother? Where are you?**_  
  
A broken white vase, the shards scattered across the floor.  
  
_**Mother did you drop a vase again? Look at this mess...**_  
  
A pale hand. A lifeless stare upwards.

_**Mother...MOTHER!! What's happened?!!! Wake up!!!  
  
**_A young girl shaking a shell. Innocence lost...  
  
Rydia covered her eyes, her small body visibly shaking. Tears welled up in her eyes, streaking down her face and onto the floor. Rydia could not longer hold back her feelings; the intense well of sadness that had been rising since the day her village was destroyed. Edward's betrothed Anna being slain by enemy arrows, the kingdom of Fabul being attacked by monsters, Rosa being kidnapped; these tragedies were more than anyone could bear in an entire lifetime, let alone seven years. Rydia laid down in bed, allowing herself to finally cry, now that she was finally able to.


	3. School Daze

Rydia wasn't used to not waking up to a sun lit morning with the rays filtering in through her bedroom curtains. Instead, the soft glow of fire and the nudge of her pet chocobo were her wake up call. Groggy and a tad disoriented, Rydia rubbed her head and began to wake up.

"Oh, good morning. I guess I slept like a rock," said the young green haired sorceress.

"That's fine, everyone expected you to be tired so we let you sleep in. I think lady Asura wants you to begin your studies today, but all that can wait until after you eat breakfast."

"Mmm, I hope it's good, I haven't had a real meal in a long while."

For the past few weeks, Rydia had been too busy to really deal with food, and the only thing available were the rations Cecil procured for their trip to Baron. Rydia found some clothes in her mahogany dresser and got dressed. Her chocobo was waiting outside for her, ready to escort her down to the dining hall. The dining hall was almost as impressive as throne room had been. Rydia wondered why all of the summoned monster architecture was so huge and grand, it made her feel like an ant sometimes. A large table had been prepared with the nicest linen she had ever seen. Two platters with silver lids, a plate with a spread of silver utensils, and a flower sitting in a vase were waiting for the young summoner. A strange looking monster with two leathery wings, wrinkled skin, and a gigantic eye was sitting on the opposite end of the table. Rydia walked up to her chair and seated herself, wondering who the elderly monsters sitting across from her was. To a normal person the old creature would be frightening in appearance, but Rydia learned to look past appearances at an early age.

"Good morning mistress Rydia. Please be seated, we will begin your lessons as soon as we are done with breakfast," said the elderly monster.

"Yes. Umm, excuse me, but who are you?" said Rydia, trying not to be so loud but forced to shout across the table given the distance between them.

"I am Althazal, head of the Archives and headmaster of the school of magic," said Althazal. His voice was stern and forceful, but not hateful. He seemed to carry himself with quite a strict air, but emanated wisdom Rydia could hardly comprehend.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Rydia of Mist"

"Please finish your meal Mistress Rydia, your food will get cold. We have much to discuss and learn, so you'll need nutrients."

Rydia didn't really liked being called mistress, and the authoritative and distant manner Althazar referred to her did not bring her any comfort. Rydia always loved the way Edward had called her "Little Emerald" because of her bright green hair. She always thought nicknames were more thoughtful and caring then silly distant titles. Rydia didn't have that much of an appetite, and the eggs and meat she was served was not much to her liking. At home, her mother always served a fresh salad with plenty of green vegetables from the garden. There was nothing more delicious than fresh cucumbers with her mother's specialty oil and vinegar sauce. Rydia's thoughts turned to her mother, and the pain she felt started to resurface.

"I understand how you feel Mistress Rydia, and there is little I can say to offer you comfort. The best thing for you right now is to put all your energy in your studies, and make the most of your time here," said Althazar getting up and walking over to Rydia. Looking up, she saw a look of compassion and understanding staring down at her from the one eyed teacher. Rydia instinctively knew he meant no harm, and possibly understood more than anyone else of her ordeal. Rydia took the last bite of her food, hopped out of her chair, and followed her tutor out of the dining hall and into a monstrous library. Worn leather tomes filled with knowledge of bygone millenia were stacked neatly within an endless sea of bookcases.

"Wow, I've never seen a library this big..."

"Every book, manuscript, and spell volume has been kept here since this library's inception. I've maintained the records since then."

"Wow, you must be a really old...oh, I mean wise..." said Rydia catching herself. Her mother always warned her not to call someone old, they might take offense.

"I indeed am ancient Mistress Rydia. As ancient as many of these books here, but that's all the more reason why I will be your instructor in the ways of the arcane arts."

Once more Rydia felt like an ant compared with the sheer magnitude of her surroundings. "Who could read all of this? I don't even know what most of these books say..." thought Rydia.

"We mustn't dilly dally here Rydia. The first part of your training will be for me to see what you know. We will do that outside in the garden. Afterwards we will return here and we'll go over some ideas."

Rydia only half listened to Althazar. She wasn't really the type of child that enjoyed studying or school. In fact, children in Mist never really had any formal education. Most of their learning came from their parents, teaching them in the ways of the summoner. Rydia was more interested in exploring the palace grounds and maybe letting her pet chocobo show her around the underground. She soon followed Althazar out into a open courtyard. The 'garden' was rather exotic and was not the grassy field filled with daisies Rydia had expected. Instead, there were large rust red lotus' the size of small dogs, as well as hundreds of tiny sponge like flowers with multicolored tendrils floating in the air. High above was the ceiling of rock, green and luminescent, probably colored with lichen and moss. Entranced by the scenery, Rydia timidly walked into the center of the garden and sat on a large cushiony green plant.

"From what Asura and Leviathan have told me, you have basic training in both the White and Black magical arts, as well as quite a bit of natural talent. Magic, as you know, comes more from the power of the user, and the studying involved is merely a means of honing your raw magical talent. As the ancient pedagogue of Triathus once said in a speech he delivered to his cabal of mages..."

Rydia totally started to tune the old monster out once he started to ramble, and instead, her attention flittered to a dragonfly-like creature with neon blue wings flying from flower to flower. The insects fast moving wings reminded Rydia of the hummingbirds that would always fly outside of her window, collecting nectar from the flowers growing outside.

"Mistress Rydia are you paying attention?" asked the wizened old instructor.

"Umm, oh yes, you were saying something about a speech Trainman or someone like that was giving."

"How are you going to be the summoner that everyone knows you can be if you don't pay attention mistress Rydia. Oh never mind, a child your age really shouldn't be expected to be able to maintain focus for very long," said Althazar sighing and closing his big eyelid. Rydia snickered quietly to herself.

"What's so funny mistress Rydia?"

"It's just I find the fact you have one eye a little humorous."

"You think my appearance is peculiar?"

"No no, it's not that. In fact I rather think it suits you."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. Now I'd like for you to show me some of your magical prowess." Althazar waved his hand a hazy looking field began to form at the end of the garden. In seconds, a wooden dummy appeared from the haze.

"Show me all the black magic you know."

Rydia stood up and nodded. Clasping her hands together, she weaved the webs of magic in the air together, combining them in tangible waves of power surrounding her body. Within seconds, waves of cold enveloped the dummy, covering it over in frost.

"Very good, anything else?"

Rydia simply nodded, and in much the same manner, engulfed the dummy in roaring flames of fire. She hated the fire spell but it was the most powerful one in her arsenal.

"Most impressive mistress Rydia. I believe you know a bit of white magic as well?"

"Yes, I can do cure, heal, and peep."

"Well I believe I've seen enough here. We won't have to go over any basics, I believe you have a sufficient grasp of basic magical theory."

"Umm, mister Althazar" said Rydia in her cutest voice, raising her hand as if she were in grade school.

"Yes mistress."

"Can we have recess?"

"Mistress Rydia, if you are going to be a great sorceress..." but try as Althazar might, he could not defend against he pure innocence he saw in the emerald green eyes of Rydia.

"Alright, we'll take one hour of recess, but afterwards I want you to return to the library promptly and resume your studies!"

"Thanks Althy!" said Rydia giving the old monster a great big hug. Althazar had forgotten the joy of little children. Rydia ran off immediately to find her chocobo.

"Remember Mistress Rydia, one hour!"

"I got it! I got it!"

She ran through the silent halls of the castle gleefully laughing. Eventually, Rydia caught sight of her chocobo chatting with other chocobo.

"Oh, Rydia, I thought you were with Althazar studying."

"I was but then recess started. I'll get back to work this afternoon, don't worry. How about we ride around the castle? I haven't really gotten to see this place."

"Sure thing Rydia, hop on."

Rydia hopped onto her chocobo and waved at the other chocobo, who simply nodded. Her pet chocobo took her past the lava moat of the castle and out onto the palace grounds. Strange monsters wrapped up in dark blue cloaks stood sentry by the entrance, holding vicious looking halberds. Rydia looked at the great city of the summoned monsters. The buildings were carved out of the luminescent blue rock and strangely glowing orbs to provide light. Light blue orbs releasing soft blue light entranced Rydia, their movements to and fro seemed almost hypnotic.

"Show me everything there is to see about the town!"

"My my, aren't we inquisitive Rydia. All right, I'm sure we can find plenty to do in the city. Don't be insulted if the monsters seem a little anxious around a human, you're the first one to come here in hundreds of years."

"Let's go!" said Rydia, triumphantly raising her hand in the air and laughing gleefully. It was the first time she had genuinely smiled in a long time.


	4. Ready, set, Go!

The village of the summoned monsters would normally be a frightening sight to most humans, but Rydia was really enjoying the chance to let loose. The houses were all expertly carved from solid stone, each with its own little quirks and eccentricities. Rydia really enjoyed the way the city was lit up with tiny glowing blue orbs that would sway to and fro. The monsters walking the street were quite baffled as to how a human child came all the way to the underground and on top of that found her way to the secret city of the summoned monsters. Rydia did not really like being stared at, she didn't feel that she was weird or anything.

"Tell me Mr. Chocobo? What do you summoned monsters do for fun around here? Seems kind of dullsville down here…" said Rydia with her hands on her hips, looking around. She did have a point; the town was really silent and calm.

"For fun?"

"Yeah for fun! You can't just sit around all day! You've got to have some fun and excitement in your life!"

"Well most of the monsters down here play all sorts of games and things like that. I personally like to go racing against my friends and see who is the fastest."

"A race! That's a perfect idea, I'm sure we can set something like that up in no time," said Rydia pounding her tiny fist in her open palm, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across her face.

"I don't like that expression you have on Rydia…what are you planning?"

"Just a friendly race, I'm sure the monsters around here would welcome some excitement, Lord knows they need it. Why don't you go find your friends and meet me at town square? I'll get everything set up while you're away."

"What about your lessons Rydia?"

"Lessons shmessons, besides, I'm sure old man Althazar will eventually fall asleep or something, just like my grandma. He'll forget about the whole thing," said Rydia smiling.

"I don't know…"

"Just hurry up! The longer you take the longer everyone will have to wait for the fun to start," said Rydia, hopping off the chocobo and gesturing for him to get going. After Rydia's fine feathered friend took his leave, she began to set about what to do next.

"Advertisement, we definitely need some advertisement. Maybe a banner!" she said, her bright eyes indicating an idea had just popped into her head.

Rydia began to run frantically from building to building, completely ignoring the fact the summoned monsters were staring at her rambunctious behavior.

"Who is that child?" asked one monster to the other.

Rydia was frantically searching for some type of stationary or supplies store. Timidly, she walked into the general store, and looked up at the old monster who was reading a newspaper. Despite the fact the general store owner had two sets of wings down his back and two rows of eyes, three in each row, Rydia still put on her sweetest puppy face she could manager.

"Um, excuse me, do you have any banner paper?" the young caller said, as sweetly as possible.

"Banner paper? Hmm, I can cut you a big sheet of paper if you'd like."

"That'd be great! If it costs money just ask my Auntie Asura to pay for it, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"No it's fine. We don't really use money down here anyway. By the way, what is your name young lady?"

"I am Rydia of Mist" said the young girl curtseying.

"Ah! You must be a caller of mist then. We haven't had anyone human down here for a long time y'know."

"That's what Mr. Chocobo tells me. The callers from my village don't come down to visit you guys?"

"Well no, one did before you though, but that was at least two hundred years ago. Sadly…" but the old monster caught himself before he finished his sentence. Rydia looked up sweetly at him, and the shopkeeper didn't want to bring up a harsh subject like the destruction of Mist village. "I'll be right back with the paper you need."

"Okay!" answered Rydia, her hands behind her back and a large smile across her face.

Moments later, the shopkeeper returned with a long strip of thick paper and some string.

"You can use this to hang your banner up. I got extra long sized paper but if you need something longer I can cut that for you too."

"This'll do perfectly! Thanks!" said Rydia, waving and exiting the shop.

"And to think her predecessor was some old guy…my, my, what a switch," thought the shopkeeper, remembering the last person to visit the land of the summoned monsters.

Rydia laid out her banner on the ground near the fountain of the town square. The summoned monsters were curious as to what the little girl was about to do, so a few of them started to gather a fair distance away from her. With a wave of her hands and a little hocus pocus, Rydia used her magic to construct a very colorful banner. Looking over at the crowd that had gathered, Rydia held a finger to her chin thoughtfully, trying to figure out where would be the best place to put her sign.

"Could someone who's really tall help me hang this please?" asked Rydia sweetly.

The monsters were taken aback by the fact such a small child had absolutely no fear of them. Instead, she seemed to act just as sweet and playful as any other child her age would.

"Oh c'mon I can't get this thing all the way up there by myself! I'm too short!" said Rydia, titling her head slightly.

One of the monsters came forward, and took the banner up with his slimy tentacles, raising it up and tying it to two poles.

"Hmm a little to the left…" said Rydia making two opposing L's with her fingers, trying to center the banner in her field of vision.

"Is this okay?"

"Little more…"

"How about now?"

"Perfect!" exclaimed Rydia, thoroughly pleased with herself.

The banner read (written in a plethora of bright colors with sparkles) "Chocobo Race! Who is the fastest? Join today!"

The monsters were in a state of shock. A race? Nothing of that sort ever happened in the underground.

"Excuse me young girl who are you?" asked the tentacle monster.

"My name is Rydia of Mist, pleased to meet you," said Rydia with a curtsey.

"I am Saldos. Who is going to race in this contest?"

"Why, Mr. Chocobo and some of his friends of course! I am going to be a jockey and ride him to victory! Anyone else can sign up. Whoever gets first place will be called the fastest in the land of summoned monsters!"

The monsters were taken back by the little girl's enthusiastic spirit, but at heart were happy there was someone to shake things up.

"If it's a race you want, it's a race you'll get," piped up a small blue monster with long spiky ears and a large tail.

"I can't let you be called the fastest in the land of summoned monsters, count me in!" piped up a small eye monster with two small leathery wings and wiry hands.

"I think one more will do in this little race. You guys are going to eat my dust!" exclaimed a light yellow imp like creature.

"Well it looks like we've got our jockeys! Oh look, Mr. Chocobo and his friends are back!" said Rydia, motioning with a grand gesture towards her chocobo and his friends who had just arrived.

"Rydia, you've got everyone gathered here to see the race?" asked the chocobo quizzically.

"Of course? Who would miss the race of the century? Alright everyone, we'll take our places here near the fountain, and race to the edge of the road on the other side of town. Whoever gets their first will be the fastest in the land of summoned monsters!" exclaimed Rydia, raising her hands in the air excitedly. The monsters all immediately took a shine to the little girl, and everyone was excited over the race. Soon, the monsters and their chocobos took their positions near the fountain and got ready to race. Rydia sat atop her chocobo wearing a jockey's helmet she conjured. Saldos stood next to the starting line and raised a single flag with his tentacle. The summoned monsters were really getting into it, each monster cheering and supporting their favorite rider.

"All right racers! On your mark…"

"Let's do this Mr. Chocobo," said Rydia, gearing herself up to race.

"Get set….GO!"

Just as the flag was dropped, the chocobos took off from their positions and raced frantically down the road. The chocobos were neck and neck with each other. Rydia was determined to take the lead however, and urged on her chocobo using her reigns. At first it looked like the blue chocobo with the floating eye rider would take the lead, but then he was soon overtaken by the imp on the red chocobo.

"All right Mr. Chocobo let's show everyone what you've got!" Rydia said in her chocobos ear. Rydia's yellow chocobo suddenly sped up and overtook the other riders. Shocked, the other monsters all tried to urge their respective chocobos to run faster, but Rydia and her steed were quite determined to maintain their lead. They all got closer and closer to the finish line…

"Almost there Mr. Chocobo…"

Rydia's chocobo was the first across the finish line, with the imp coming in second, the floating eye coming in third, and the blue monster coming in last. Triumphant, Rydia cheered.

"We did it Mr. Chocobo! We did it!" wailed Rydia, the most excited she had been in her entire life.

However her chocobo didn't share in her celebration, instead he was trying to desperately stop before both he and Rydia fell over the edge of the city.

"Hang on Rydia!" yelled out the chocobo as he tripped on a rock, sending both he and Rydia flying off the edge of the city. The summoned monsters ran to the edge and looked on in horror as they saw Rydia and her chocobo fall below.

"They'll land in the underground caves! No human can survive down there! Quickly someone do something!" yelled out the eye monster.

Rydia didn't like the feeling of plummeting, and nor did her chocobo. Flapping his wings in vain, Mr. Chocobo tried to right himself and make sure Rydia didn't fall off his back.

"You're a bird, why don't you fly!"

"I can't fly Rydia, you know chocobos can't!" lamented the falling bird.

One of the summoned monsters that could fly leapt off the edge of the city and flew at a breakneck speed trying to catch up with Rydia and her hapless stead.

"Hang on Rydia! Once we hit the barrier we won't be able to get back into the land of summoned monsters!"

"What barrier Mr. Chocobo?"

"You'll see in a sec, hang on!"

Just as Mr. Chocobo had said, he and Rydia were plummeting straight towards a wide net of blue energy. The shield around the land of summoned monsters kept the wild monsters out of the city, but allowed the summoned monsters to leave in case of an emergency. Trying his best to catch the pair before they hit the barrier, the winged monster sped as fast as he could, and was only a few inches away from nabbing Rydia before she sped straight through the barrier. Mustering his courage, the winged creature went through the barrier with them and managed to catch Rydia and her chocobo before they smashed into the ground. Thankfully, he nabbed both Rydia and her chocobo, keeping them from making contact with the floor.

"Thanks for saving us…" said Rydia, who was trying to catch her breath.

"Save your thanks for when we get back little lady. We're definitely not out of the woods just yet. We won't be able to get back into the city until Asura lets down the barrier to let us back in."

"What's wrong with the floor?" said Rydia pointing downward. The ground was filled with what looked like neon blue fluid flowing from cracks in the ground. Noxious fumes rose from the fluid, making Rydia cover her nose with her shirt.

"It's nothing you want to touch. This is the land where all of the crazed monsters live. I've got to find somewhere to land, because I can't carry you two forever…"

Rydia looked out at the inside of the cave, fearing what may lurk in the deep darkness ahead.


End file.
